


Mighty morphing power rangers: uknown ranger

by Maddog1456



Category: Mighty Morphing, Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddog1456/pseuds/Maddog1456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang has just finished getting Tommy back from Goldar's dark dimension to know that Tommy's power are about to be gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mighty morphing power rangers: uknown ranger

**Author's Note:**

> K this is my first work so this is a main story 
> 
> (Disclaimer I don't own power rangers if I did this would have happened a long time ago)

* * *

"Zordan, are you sure that Tommy will be alright if I get the candle put out?" Jason asked the floating head in the tube. "Yes Jason, Tommy should be fine, but this candle is guarded by Goldar, so be careful and let the power protect you." The rangers go to the lake and set up the transmitters that would allow Jason to go through to the dark dimension. ___________________________________________ "Zordon are you sure that it has been activated?" asked Alpha 5. "Yes Alpha we need to find the person with the lost power-coin." replies Zordon. Alpha 5 goes to the computer and punches some of the buttons and finally prints out a piece of paper. "Well Zordon, it says it's in Angle Grove." Alpha said. ___________________________________________ Goldar was surprised when he saw Jason walk through a portal. "Hello red ranger, we meet again." he says. "I don't have time for this Goldar." Jason tells him, "I'm here for the candle!" "Go ahead red ranger but you won't get far, hehehe." Goldar starts to laugh before Jason goes after the green candle, but is stop by Goldar's sword that sends him flying back. While they were going at it Zack came in to get Jason, because Zordon had called them on the commentator saying Tommy needed help. So Jason had a tough decision to make either take the green candle and put it out to let Tommy have his power, or go help Tommy before he gets destroyed. Jason and the other rangers went to help Tommy with the giant Cyclops monster that Rita sent down. The rangers formed the megazord and defeated the monster. _____________________________________________ "Zordon I was so close to having the candle." Said Jason, "What do we do know, Tommy is going to go back to Rita." Zordon thinks for a moment. "Not if Tommy doesn't want to give you his power coin. This way the green power doesn't go to Rita or else we would be doomed." said Zordon. Tommy gave Jason his power-coin before Rita could get the power. "I'm sorry Tommy I wish it wouldn't be like this." Jason said before Tommy gave him his coin. "I know Jason but I'd rather you have it then Rita." Tommy said as he was giving Jason the coin. Tommy's powers gave way to the dragon power-coin Jason has in his hand. ___________________________________________ Tommy was sitting in the park when a guy come up to Tommy. "Hey it looks like you need someone to talk to." the guy said. Tommy looked up to the guy. "Sure but I'd like to know who I'm talking to, I'm Tommy Oliver." said Tommy. "Sorry about that. I'm Michael Durrance and I just moved here just yesterday, and I don't know anyone here so I'm like completely lost of what to say right now." Michael chuckles as he try to hide his face, Tommy saw this and laughed with him. "So what you wanna talk about Michael?" Tommy asked. "Well I'll say it but promise you won't laugh at me Tommy." he said blushing. "Go on I promise I won't laugh." Tommy replied back. "Alright most people laughed at me when I said this but here I go anyway, did you know that I have been in the compititons for martial arts fighting?" Michael had asked. Tommy looked at him funny, "Now why would I laugh at that when me and a buddy of mine teaches that to little kids for self defense." Michael looked shocked when Tommy told him this. _______________________________________________ Back at the command center where only Alpha and Zordon was at, "Seems like Tommy has found the lost power-coin Alpha." Zordon said. "Are you sure that's him Zordon?" Alpha asked. "Yes alpha that's the silver ranger." Zordon answered. _____________________________________________ "So Tommy can I tell you something about me and you can tell me something about you?" Michael asked as the walked. "Sure go ahead." answered the former green ranger. "The reason I moved is because everywhere I go I get criticized for being gay that is also the reason I don't have any friends." Michael looks terrified at Tommy like his fixing to hit him, "Hey, hey, hey don't look like that I would be a hypocrite if I criticized you because I'm bi and I know people who are like us, in fact my friends are the same way. But I do have one question." Tommy said. Michael looks shocked but nodded his head. "Can I kiss you because you look so darn adorable." Michael blushed as he nodded his head again. Tommy lifted Michael's head to look at his and closed his lips on Michael's lips. To them it felt like the world had stopped in time to let them have this moment. They went apart to get air and they just stared in each others eyes. "So I have a question for you." asked Tommy. Michael asked"And what is that?" "Would you like to be my boyfriend Michael?" Asked Tommy worriedly. Michael just smiled and kissed Tommy on the lips. He answered "Yes Tommy Oliver even tho we just meet I'll be your boyfriend." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks but I leave for the army on the 27th of June so yay I'm rushing. I know this story has to suck by now but I'll try to make it better just don't throw stuff at me *pulls out a shield*


End file.
